


It takes two

by silentside (lackluster_wonder)



Series: Wager [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH FACE, Family Feels, Gen, Multi, New Continent Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wild fandoms will suddenly appear, mildly fruk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackluster_wonder/pseuds/silentside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wager have been made. Alfred and Matthew are about to witness what their once father figures are up to this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

"This got to be the most epic dick measuring contest ever!"

It was an excited whisper that can only be heard between the two of them, but Matthew still feels embarrassed for his brother. The exuberant blond is almost vibrating with excitement as the event slowly starts to unfold in front of them and Matthew can only fumble and fret with worry.

"Alfred, please." He admonished his brother, nudging him discreetly with his elbow. "This is Father and Papa we are talking about."

"I know right!" he grinned, bright blue eyes twinkling and Matthew wanted to weep. His brother has it easy, having left at a young age to assert his independence, not getting tangled with the affairs of their complex family that he is sometimes burdened with the responsibility of. Not that he regrets them though, because despite the issues they have with each other, he and Alfred both turned out alright.

"Mister Jones, we have a strict protocol here. Electronic devices are to be confiscated within the premises." Came a crisp and if not, rather impatient male voice near Alfred's left. "Everyone was informed earlier."

Well, Matthew amended, at least one of them turned out alright.

Alfred gave his brother a shockingly betrayed look as the taller of the duo took a couple of wide steps back.


	2. Strange Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began with the business of Afternoon Tea

**Author's note:** Hi, this update is a long overdue, but the first chapter is less than 5 paragraphs so no one is missing out on anything XD.

The rest of the chapters are build-ups that will lead to the first chapter, which happens to be teaser to the actual story.

I hope it makes sense orz. 

* * *

 

Matthew did not realize that something is off, not at first at least, when he arrived in London. On occasion he gets to meet some of his other 'siblings'--those who are under Arthur's commonwealth and are in similar circumstances, their visits usually being of political nature. 

"Yo, Mattie!"

Oh, and there is Alfred. The taller blond nearly choked on the coffee he is sipping on when he caught sight of his brother fast approaching, beaming wide at him as he strode swiftly from the opposite end of the hall. Alfred exudes an strong aura of confidence everywhere he goes, something that Arthur will point out and wish that his other 'son' will have a little more. Matthew is a good few inches taller than his brother and he could be pretty frightening when pushed to his limits, but when around Alfred he always seems to be the smaller one, the one easily forgotten, or worse---being mistaken as Alfred himself.

Well, it's not that Alfred has a reputation he has to worry about, everyone has something that they're not proud of, but it makes him irate because even though the family resemblance is there, they're not that completely identical. 

"Hey there, Alfred." Matthew finished his cup, tossing it to a nearby bin. "How long have you been here?"

"For awhile now, I arrived around midnight," he replied smugly, plucking a well-wrapped burger from his...suit. He is in a suit, a nice expensive one at that, Matthew noticed. He no longer wondered how his brother managed to stuff bulky food in his pockets, it is a skill honed from nearly over a century. "You can't believe what they have here for snacks!" He shook the half-eaten burger in front of Matthew to emphasize, and took one big bite, chewing as he talked. "Now this, this is a good ol'snack."

He chuckled. Regardless of what Alfred says, Matthew knew his brother would still polish off whatever food Arthur serves. Although he has to agree, afternoon tea is a little too light for someone with his insatiable appetite.

"You had tea with Dad?" He asked, remembering that Arthur will only invite them for afternoon tea if only to have a moment to be themselves, taking a break from world politics and catch up with each other’s personal lives.

He is also aware that Arthur knows that his brother is more of a coffee-type person.

"More or less," Alfred shrugged, finishing his burger in record time. "I invited myself over."

Matthew looked up with a start, "Wait, you were uninvited and you let yourself in? Alfred, you know how Dad hates---"

"Hey, hey--he got strange guests, I have to clue myself in."

"No, Alfred." For once, Matthew cannot believe he is actually getting furious with him. Last time he lost it, he ended up lecturing Alfred non-stop for three hours. "It is a private meeting, you should have stayed out of it! It's none of your concern! Now Dad is most likely furious, and knowing him he would be in a dour mood because of it for the rest of the day! I have to meet him before seven!"

"You know how it goes, my business is everyone's business," Alfred grinned.

"For goodness sake, didn't you just hear a single word of what I said?" Matthew groaned, running a hand furiously through his fair locks. People passing by are starting to stare at them. Alfred sensed his distraction and pulled him by the arm to a more disclosed area near the lobby.

"Fine, I'm just kidding. But I think something is up." Alfred continued, his brother still eyeing him warily. "Arthur is having fancy tea with some of his Civilians and Howard is with him."

"Howard?" Matthew looked at him like he grew an extra head.

"Nancy passed away last month, didn't you hear?"

"No, I was in an important summit at that time. I-I didn't know."

"Well, Howard is her son, he has taken over his mother's responsibilities right now." Alfred explained, noticing how his brother deflated at the news of the death of Arthur's former retainer. He tried to cheer him up a little."He seems  to be a nice guy, got his handsome looks after the good ol'Howard, explains the namesake." He crinkled his nose, "---except his hair, curly as hell, probably got it from the father's side of the family." 

"I would like to meet him," Matthew replied, "---but what does it have to do with Dad, are they not getting along well?"

"They're doing fine," Alfred said dismissively, before that cocky grin of his is back again. "Howard just finished preparing tea for the guests when he received a call from his mobile, he is arguing with someone in French."

"Its part of his job to handle and oversee some international issues," Matthew sighed, sounding seemingly put out. He should be resting by the lobby right now and probably browsing over some of his documents that he has yet to discuss with Arthur. "It's required that he at least know how to converse in four to five European languages."

"Well, I know some." Alfred insisted loudly, as if Matthew have to be impressed. "My French might be just a tad off, but I understood Howard when he made mention of Francis."

The mention of his other parent piqued his curiosity, "Oh? It could be another minor squabble between Dad and Papa, you know what it’s like between the two of them."

"Howard said, and I remembered, 'Sir Bonnefoy would be in deep trouble if this issue escalated any further than it is, the neighboring countries are not all that happy that he is not doing anything about the robberies. It will leave us no choice but to respond."

"R-robberies?"

"Yeah, rumor has it that the one responsible for it came from his territory. It started like nearly a day ago, I'm not yet privy with the details so there isn't much I know."

"Does the purpose of the private meeting with the Civilians have something to do with those robberies?"

"Bingo!" he smirked, "That's why I thought his guests seemed strange, Civilians to that. You know Arthur won't put off something that important for something as dull as afternoon tea!"

Matthew ignored the last statement, the afternoon tea sessions he have with his father figure where never dull in his opinion. "Are you sure they're civilians?"

"Yep, when I arrived, Arthur is explaining to them the nature how he really exists. You know how our existence is classified except for political figures and other higher-ups." Alfred explained, and his brother nodded in agreement. "Howard was busy negotiating on his mobile while he tries to prepare some freshly brewed tea, so the one helping break the news is this guy in a nice suit---the one Arthur called his 'government'."

"His 'government'" Matthew echoed, trying to recall if he had heard Arthur mention him before, another retainer maybe? Alfred is talking at a fast pace that Matthew almost missed what he is currently saying. "---he is related to one of the guests, they even argued a little about tardiness and i think they were forced to be there, because they have no idea what is going on and why they're even there. So yeah, I think something is up."

For Arthur to call an urgent meeting could mean one thing, "Is it serious?"

"I can't tell, Arthur didn't look frazzled one bit. Annoyed more like. He is coming up with a plan and it seems one of the guests is too stubborn to cooperate." he shrugged, "He told me to get lost when I started complaining about the food serving and I started to ask for their names." 

"Well, it's not your business to begin with." Matthew pointed out, he just had his coffee and he can feel his throat getting dry again. He cleared his throat. "The guests, what do they look like?"

It is plausible that he might knew them, Arthur sometimes entertained other guests when Matthew visits.

"There are two of them and one of them is about my height. Dark wavy hair, scowling face and with cheekbones that are not of this planet." Alfred made exaggerated gestures on his face that made Matthew simply roll his eyes. His brother still thinks it’s a conspiracy that a good number of Arthur's countrymen have nice facial bone structures. "His companion is about half a foot shorter, rather plain looking and with short blond hair." He paused, briefly looking mortified "---with Arthur's fashion sense."

Matthew almost snickered at that, but no, the two men didn't sound familiar.

"I'm afraid I can't recall anyone matching those descriptions." He sighed, "But whatever is going on, I hope they  would be resolved quickly."

"Yeah, I mean it's Francis and Arthur we are talking about." he paused, "I wonder who else will be involved---"

Matthew can feel a mild migraine coming, they have been conversing for almost an hour now and it's too much information for him to handle. Now his brother is making him worry over the both of them. He rubbed his temples. "They will let us know, Alfred, let's just stay out of it alright?" 

"Sure," he shrugged, and he didn't realize Alfred had moved over the nearby vendo machine, reaching for a soda can.

"I'm serious! When you get into trouble, I get into trouble!"

"Fine, fiiine I will try." Alfred drawled, popping the soda open, taking a quick sip, "But since you will meet up with Arthur in a short while, try to get him to say something about it."

"Yes!" Matthew grumbled in an exasperated tone."Wait, what?"

"Excellent, bro!" Alfred grinned, tossing his soda to the trash can, he gave his brother a sound thump on the shoulder and turned around, heading out back to the hallway, leaving Matthew by himself. "Tell me everything later, I will keep in touch!"

If Matthew objected, Alfred was already too far to hear his brother's groans of protests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware in the canon that Howard the spy has a son that ends up in Arthur's service. In here, I added a couple of generations, the new Howard here is his great-grandson, his mother being his granddaughter...um yeah, which will be explained later in a separate story i hope.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks patriciaselina for the betaing.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is going to be a wholesome APH-FACE fic, also a series of interconnected short drabbles that will lead to something much bigger (and also to a better...plot). That's all for now! Future installments will hopefully be longer...


End file.
